Criticism of YouTube
YouTube has received a extremely large amount of criticism since Google bought YouTube. Many hate videos and comments have been posted on YouTube. YouTube Rules Community Guidelines The Community Guidelines have been criticized as many people call these rules "unfair," with many posting inappropriate videos to show their hatred to YouTube. There are some inappropriate videos like Happy Tree Friends have not been removed or age restricted. Flagging On every video there is a flag button to remove any inappropriate videos. However, this also received very negative feedback, with people touting it as a near useless service because any violating videos do not get removed. There have also been many reports of non-inappropriate videos being false flagged and getting removed. Overall this led to severe criticism. Rude and offensive words such as swearing in videos cannot be flagged. Age Restrictions Age restrictions have been deeply criticized because it doesn't allow underage users to view the video, The new update allows users to age restrict their videos causing more or less criticism. Copyright Copyright on YouTube has extremely criticized. This is because it is not possible to post even clips of movies and songs within videos. There have been reports of licensed people's videos getting removed from YouTube. Community Guidelines and Copyright Strikes Community Guidelines Strikes and Copyright Strikes have been insanely criticized because it disables features such as the 15 minute limit and private sharing, and having three strikes gets their youtube account deleted and the inability to make new accounts and how it takes a long time to expire, this led to an extreme outbreak of rage sending alot of hate messages to companies. Country Restrictions Country Restrictions have been severely criticized because many people cannot watch videos because it is blocked either in their country or worldwide. New Content ID System In December 10, 2013 Youtube lets video game companies profit on gaming channels meaning that this could end many gaming channels, this almost destroyed popular gaming channels such as Angry Joe, This update has be extremely criticized and cause many youtubers to delete all of their videos and/or even their accounts in general. Channel Layouts Cosmic Panda layout This layout received very negative reviews when it was first released for aesthetic reasons. However, this criticism was far overshadowed when One Channel was released. One Channel layout This channel layout has received the most criticism of any channel layout due to its severe lack of customization and similarity to the home YouTube page. When switchover became mandatory it received huge criticism, causing YouTubers to quit and even delete their channels. Commenting Commenting Art YouTube have prevented this ASCII art from being typed in comments in order to prevent spam. However, many people believe that YouTube is limiting the creativity in commenting by doing so. New commenting system Google now offers a new commenting system on channels. The new system has been severely detested making it probably the most hated change in Youtube history. Because when you try to comment a message will pop up that says that YouTube wants you to use your real name and have a Google+ account which means only Google+ users can use it. Another reason why people dislike it because you could no longer click on video lengths to get to parts of videos in the comments. Many users are commenting pixel art tanks to try to start removing the commenting system. Some YouTube videos have the new commenting system aswell! Once YouTube forced users to use the new commenting system many have outraged and even deleted their accounts. Also please sign this petition here: https://www.change.org/petitions/google-change-the-youtube-comment-section-back-to-its-original-form Commenting Websites Many people attempt to bring people to any website they want them to go to. YouTube have blocked this feature because some people gone to websites and received a virus. Others have disliked this feature because they can't lead people to other YouTube videos. Videos Reaction Videos Many users post reaction videos including some bad things that happened to them and that good things happened to them. This has been criticized because many YouTubers because they thing that those users are spamming and being negative to them. Apostrophes in Descriptions and Titles The possible methods for rendering quotation marks in YouTube are: typewriter (recommended at YouTube) ("text", 'text') and typographic (converts to typewriter quotes when searching at YouTube) (“text”, ‘text’). Some channels have problematic keyboard driver semantics and will use grave and acute accents (`text´) as apostrophes. YouTube Staff YouTube Ignorance The main YouTube account has been heavily criticized because people always ask YouTube to get rid of One Channel and bring back old layouts but YouTube always ignores them which make these people think YouTube is greedy for money. YouTube account settings Real Names Since June 2012, Google has been harassing YouTubers to switch to their full names on YouTube, tying them to Google+ accounts. The popup is persistent, coming back every so often about a week. This has generated extreme hate as many do not want to use full names due to privacy reasons, or to keep a well known channel username. Google+ Every time a new user joins YouTube a Google+ account is made. This is extremely detested by the YouTube community as: *Many people say that Google+ is copying Facebook *Google+ forces users to use full names *Google+ can be more difficult to edit channel settings *Google+ makes messages to Google+ and not YouTube *You cannot reply to comments on YouTube. *Google+ is required to comment. *Google+ automaticly logs users out sometimes. Other Full Movies On YouTube Google offers full movies that can be bought for real money. Many people really don't like this feature because they have to pay money to watch it. Removal of star rating YouTube has replaced this with likes and dislikes. Many people deeply dislike this because you can not tell if a video is good, average, or bad. Ads Adverts on YouTube have been criticized, especially the video ads as people see them it wastes their time, some ads cannot be skipped generating even more hate. On November 21, 2013 YouTube for mac users have removed the abilty to skip ads using the refresh button. Adblock Plus is the solution for getting rid of ads. Paid subscriptions to watch videos. On May 10, 2013 YouTube previewed a new feature that lets YouTubers to pay channels to watch videos. Many users heavily hate because they think YouTube is greedy for money and they also say that this feature because it breaks the premise of YouTube being a free website and they saying that YouTube is a not free website anymore. Video lengths YouTube has limited the time length of videos for standard YouTubers to prevent spam, copyright, and to keep old computers normal. Many people criticize it because they can't make their own movies, episodes, and series. YouTube Video Buffering (144p) Since the introduction of 144p YouTube videos began buffering really bad, this is generated extreme hate because YouTubers want to watch their videos in peace but it's painful to wait several minutes for a video, sometimes the buffer bar stops causing more trouble making YouTube videos unwatchable, Some users work around it by blocking the chache to improve performance speed, others go on 240p. Vevo Vevo joined YouTube in December 2009. Many music videos have been taken down and many say it is way worse than Warner Music Group. Reasons why people hate VEVO. * Many people say VEVO is copying Pandora. * Vevo steals views from users, making it have to most views. * Vevo doesn't allow original artists to use their own song. * Their video player is slow on most computers. * Their videos forced viewers to be inconvenienced by ads. Removal of Inactive users Usually every few months, Youtube deletes inactive accounts. Users disliked this because they lose subscribers although it is suppose to remove spam accounts. Category:YouTube Category:Community